Thinking things over
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Follows up to "Kitty". Byakuya and Kenpachi decide if they really should try it or not. Byakuya/Zaraki


**Title: **Thinking things over

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **I still neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [;_;] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Takes place right after "Kitty". Byakuya and Kenpachi decide if they really want to have more.

**Thinking things over**

He breathed in deeply. The bed felt so soft… he never before has noticed how relaxed he was laying in it. He went through his hair with his left hand and slowly opened his eyes. It was brighter outside, but it was still raining a little and fog was covering the scenery. How late was it? As he wanted to sit up he suddenly noticed the weight on his right side. Surprised he looked down.

Zaraki.

Of course, now everything came back! He laid down again and breathed in deeply. How could he forget last night? He grinned slightly – oh no. Something like that shouldn't be forgotten.

"_Ken. I want a next time."_

"_... me too."_

"_And I want more."_

"_... me too."_

These words went through his head again. He stopped grinning. Did he really want to try it with Zaraki? Not only did he think until yesterday that he hated that man, no, his whole social status was in danger if anybody got notice of this... whatever they had.

"You are thinking too loud."

He looked at Kenpachi who was sitting up. The sheets pooled around his hips [seemed like they covered themselves up during the night], his hand went through his dishevelled hair before he raised both arms in the air and stretched.

Byakuya swallowed. The long back that went into these nicely shaped hips [and his fingerprints on them, he loved it] which went... Calm down boy. He couldn't let his mask fall again, it was already bad enough that he let himself go last night.

"Yo Kushi. How late is it anyway?"

"Hn?" Byakuya blinked and looked at Kenpachi's questioning face. "What?"

"How late is it?"

"Oh." He turned to his bedside table and looked at the alarm clock. ... DAMN!!!

Byakuya jumped out of the bed, picked up his kimono and put it around him.

"Hey! How late is it man?"

"10 am."

"...WHAT!?!"

Now the demon too jumped out of the bed and put on his kimono. That one needed a good cleaning. But he really couldn't be picky now.

He opened the door to the porch and turned to look at Byakuya, who was currently getting his captain uniform ready.

"Hey...Kushi?"

"Hm?" he turned to look at Kenpachi.

"What...what is going on now?"

"Now we are going to our Divisions and doing our work. If you manage come here again tonight. But try to not get caught."

The taller one nodded and vanished.

Byakuya breathed in deeply and got ready.

Zaraki was running back to 11th. The others wouldn't dare to say one single word, but he already knew that Yumichika, Ikkaku and especially Yachiru will want to know where he has been.

He has never before been gone for the whole night... and now he would come back looking like that.

How should he explain all of this? And he had to explain it, he knew that much, the other three would never let him live in peace anymore.

Finally he could make out his Division [and only one hour passed! He got a new record!] and became more and more unsure if he really wanted to be there now.

Zaraki sighed. Since when was he such a pussy? He usually never cared what others think of him.

As he arrived in his Division he sneaked through the corridors to his room. Almost managed. Almost.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Damn – so close!

As soon as he turned around the pink girl jumped into his face – hugging his head.

„PASFHOF AFHDOHS!" he said as he tried to get rid of her. But damn, she was holding onto by his hair!

"Now see who is there. The taichou has returned."

Great. Yumichika.

Using some more force he pulled Yachiru off and blinked at the 5th Seat, who had a secretive smile on his face.

Damn. Did that guy have a gay-radar? It seemed to him like the other already knew what has happened.

"Um... yes."

He threw Yachiru at Yumichika, who had no problems catching her.

"Yo. Yachiru. I'm gonna have a shower then we can go training. Yumichika will watch after you in the meantime."

"YAY! Hurry Ken-chan!"

"Surely taichou. ... and maybe you should try to hide the hickey on your neck." He said smiling and vanished with Yachiru.

Damn!

Kenpachi went into his room and after closing the door leaned against it, breathing in deeply.

The others could lick his ass, Yumichika and Ikkaku, those he could tell later [if they didn't find out before... or in Yumichika's case... could already guess it], but what should he do with Yachiru?

He didn't think she would have a problem that he and another man... what were he and Byakuya anyway?

He opened the belt and let the kimono fall to the floor. Pondering over it he went into the bathroom and switched on the shower.

They had... well they had fucked. And both decided that they wanted to do it again. And both decided that they wanted more. Did he really want that? His life long he has been alone. He survived his childhood... alone, he survived fights... alone, he survived Zaraki... alone, he raised Yachiru... alone and he managed to come here in this position, alone.

He went under the water and washed himself.

Until now nobody ever has helped him. On the contrary; until now everybody has been waiting for him to finally fail.

Little did they know that he failed so often already.

Kenpachi shook his head. He didn't want to think about that now. It was already bad enough that he let his mask slip yesterday. Something like that has never happened to him before... maybe that was a sign?

A sign that he should try it with Byakuya? The thought was laughable.

Why the heck him? He was self-centred, cold ... and made it pretty known that he hated Kenpachi.

He and Tousen made it their hobby to talk bad about Kenpachi, so why did Byakuya do what he did yesterday? Did he also have a bad moment? Did he just want to let off some steam? It didn't look like something he would do. Then again he didn't really know what Byakuya would do. The 6th Division Captain has always been secretive. He didn't let anybody come close to him... he also did everything on his own.

Zaraki stepped out of the shower and went back in his room to put on his captain uniform.

He didn't have anything against Byakuya Kuchiki. He is a very good fighter [although his zanpakuto is soooo gay], has managed a lot in his life, is loyal and... self-confident [maybe a little bit too self-centred]. But he was also calm, collected and quiet, attributes Kenpachi himself didn't have. He could never treat people, who were his... friends, like that. But Byakuya managed that just fine. He is surrounded by a cold wall and nobody was allowed to tear it down.

The more Kenpachi thought about it, the more he wanted to do just that. He wanted to get to know the man behind the mask. And this was the only chance he got.

Both were so different, but maybe that was what could help them.

The demon took his zanpakuto and left his room, determined once again.

Now he only had to talk Yachiru. Her opinion was the most important one.

Byakuya was currently working on his paperwork. Once he got ready he walked fast [a Kuchiki didn't run like a crazy chicken] to his Division. He ignored the questioning glances and locked the door to his office behind him. The others knew what that meant – do not disturb.

So now he was sitting over his work, but couldn't concentrate at all. He couldn't get out of his head what happened the night before. The sex he wanted to repeat, no question about that. He grinned. Oh yes, definitely.

But the other thing? Did he really want more?

There will be problems. His social status was in danger and his family... They threw a fit when they had to adopt Rukia... damn they nearly got a heart attack when he married Hisana. But now a man? And Kenpachi? They'd die! .... hmmmm maybe he should introduce them soon to the demon.

He tried not to grin.

But now back to being serious. Until yesterday he had a strong distaste for Kenpachi and now he wanted to try it with him? He didn't like Kenpachi because he was simple, stupid and just couldn't do anything right.

No. That was only what he told himself over and over. That was what he used as an excuse to hate Kenpachi. And he wanted to hate him, because he was so different than he was.

He was not simple though, that he proved already. Just like he showed that he wasn't as cold as others thought. What was wrong with Kenpachi yesterday anyway? He didn't want to answer and Byakuya was pretty sure that he wouldn't say anything today either. Somehow... he felt hurt. He wanted the other to trust him... to tell him what was troubling him. This short moment today night, when Kenpachi has given him control, he still had a warm feeling because of that. He wanted to experience that again – every day.

He already noticed it yesterday. He needed Kenpachi. He made him feel alive. He gave him the feeling he could be himself.

Another reason.

In his opinion those were enough reason to put his social status on stake. He just didn't care anymore. Finally he did something he wanted and not what others wanted him to do.

Byakuya Kuchiki finally made a decision himself.

Kenpachi has beaten his people around the trainings field all afternoon. When they were training they couldn't ask stupid questions or create gossip [not that the guys from 11th ever gossiped. They weren't girly. Not. At. All.].

After a small dinner it was time for Yachiru to go to bed – not without the daily routine though.

She was in her own little bathroom while he got ready in his. After a long shower and much caring about his hair he put on his white kimono and left for Yachiru's room.

He entered and saw her already on the bed. She was sitting, with books piled around her, as she noticed him.

"Ken-chan! You are taking longer and longer! I had a talk with Boobie-chan! Not even she needs as long as you do!" she said and pouted.

"Hmpf. Well, my body is bigger than hers."

She giggled and put her books, but one, away.

He smiled warmly and went to sit down on the bed.

"Now. Under the blanket with you."

He picked it up until she laid down, then put it down on her – tugging her in carefully. After that he took the book in his hand. Alice in Wonderland.

He placed the book on the bedside table.

"Ken-chan?"

He looked at her worried face. For her he fought. For her he hasn't given up. For her he was here. He didn't want anything bad happening to her... or that she was worried.

"Nothing... it's just..."

"Hn?" She sat up now.

"What... what do you think of Kushi?"

She grinned.

"Kushi is my friend! He gives me candy and lets me play with his fishy fishy!" she explained wide-eyed and moved her hands excitedly. Then she looked into Kenpachi's serious face and calmed down again.

"Why do you ask that? Has he been mean to you Ken-chan?"

"N..no. Nobody is mean to me. You like him?"

"Yes." She responded calmly.

"Ok."

"Ken-chan?"

"What if..." he looked at the floor "what if I tell you now that ... Kushi and I... will see each other more often now?"

She blinked.

"Well yes... seeing each other more often now... and well..." damn! How should he explain something like that to her?

Suddenly she started to laugh.

"Ken-chan and Kushi became friends! You gonna fight a lot now?" she squealed and pulled on his Kimono.

"Um... something like that. Just more."

"More?"

"More. More than friends."

Silence.

Yachiru sat back and looked at her "father". She chewed on her lower lip while she seemed to ponder over something.

Meanwhile he was rubbing the scar on his face and looking at her worriedly.

Suddenly she jumped up.

"KEN-CHAN AND KUSHI GONNA MARRY!!!"

"What? No! Wait! Not so loud! AH!"

He covered her mouth with his hand and looked freaked out at her. She giggled in his hand. Ken-chan was blushing.

"Don't be so loud! The other two probably sit in front of the door!"

She nodded and he let go of her.

"You gonna marry?" she asked "That is soooo cool! I have always known that Kushi secretly likes you!"

"N..no. We are not going to marry. But we... we.. we are in a relationship... I think." Damn. He was happy when this conversation was over.

"Did you already kiss?"

"What?"

"Smoothy! Smoothy!" she said and formed kissing lips.

... he shouldn't have left her with Yumichika so often...

"Um... yes..."

"Yay!"

"Yes... so... everything is fine?"

"Fine?" she was confused again. Ken-chan could be so complicated!

"That Kushi and I... is that alright for you?"

"But of course!" she boxed his shoulder "It was about time you found somebody Ken-chan! You are always so alone!"

"O..ok."

"Ok" she said grinning. "You going to him again tonight? You stayed at his place yesterday? Did you two play?"

"Um... yes. I stayed at his place. Going again tonight."

"And you played?"

"Um... you could say that..."

"And what?"

"...Fighting?"

"Ohhhh, who won?"

"..."

"Ken-chan?"

"Both?"

"And Ken-chan..."

"No." He interrupted her. "No more 'Ken-chan'. You are going to bed now. You can ask more questions tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok!!!"

"Good" he said and tugged her in again. "And what we discussed now stays our little secret. You are not going to tell anybody about Kushi and me, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Nuah! Ken-chan!"

"Ok?"

"Ok, ok" she gave in and laid back, closing her eyes.

He smiled and pets her hair. Then he got up and went to the door. He switched off the light and opened it.

"Ken-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"... who is now mommy and who is daddy?"

"... Good night."

Quickly he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Now to Byakuya.

Byakuya sat on the porch reading a book. Earlier in the evening it finally stopped raining and the fresh air did wonders after a hard day in a sticky office.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above him.

He looked up at Zaraki.

"Do you always wear such short Kimonos?"

"Pfft. I use them for sleeping only. Need my freedom."

"Surely."

He closed his book and stood up.

"Come in."

Kenpachi stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Meanwhile Byakuya sat down at the desk and nodded his head towards the bed.

Kenpachi swallowed then sat down on it.

Silence.

"So..."

"So."

"I have been thinking and..."

"You can actually think?"

"Shut it Kushi."

"Old habits."

"Yeah sure. You'll never stop with such comments, self-loving ass."

"True. I like your ass too though."

"..."

"..."

"So" he just ignored the last comment. "more?"

"Definitely more."

"So we are now a..."

"A pair. Don not be such a girl Kenpachi."

"I'm not a girl!"

Byakuya stood up and walked grinning over to Kenpachi.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Und with that he leaned into the other and kissed him. Delicious. Definitely more. When he was just thinking about it, he spent the whole day waiting for another kiss. It all was worth it.

He let go of the lips and looked into the blushing face of his lover.

"Girl."

"Shut it!"

"Kitty."

"Shut it!"

Byakuya grinned.

Kenpachi facepalmed. What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
